Pobres Almas en Desgracia
by florabellajansen
Summary: [AU inspirado en Disney] Inuyasha es un demonio sirena, un principe obstinado quien se siente atraido por el mundo humano. Kagome es una hermosa princesa y una aventurera, tambien es la guardiana de un artefacto que puede desatar guerra en ambos mundos. ¿Que pasara cuando los destinos de ambos se junten gracias a una maldición? ¿Podran sus deseos volverse realidad?
1. Chapter 1

Algunos cuentos muestran a las sirenas como criaturas hermosas, quienes miran a la superficie anhelando su libertad de su encierro en el océano, anhelando nada más que un par de piernas y un amor verdadero. Otros pintan a estas criaturas de una forma muy diferente; con un canto seductor, una apariencia encantadora y un corazón absolutamente despiadado.

La verdad es que ninguna de esas ilusiones era correcta. Las sirenas eran criaturas bastante complicadas y la verdad que existía dentro de ellas se encontraba en medio de la leyenda del terrorífico monstruo de mar y el hermoso cuento de la sirena con un bondadoso corazón.

Lo que si era verdad, es que las sirenas no eran nada si no caprichosas—en especial la realeza. Y en el fondo del mar vivía el príncipe más caprichoso de todos: el hijo del rey de los siete mares, y su nombre era Inuyasha.

-¿Que no puedes nadar más rápido, pez inútil? -gritó Inuyasha mientras miraba sobre su hombro al pequeño Shippo quien trataba, sin mucho éxito de seguirle el ritmo al príncipe del mar.

-¡Esperame, Inuyasha! -muy cansado, le respondió Shippo, entre todas las burbujas, mientras con que la poca energía que aún le quedaba, usaba sus poderes para transformarse en un pez vela y poder alcanzar así a Inuyasha. -¿A donde dices que vamos?

-¡Hah! ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! - con un rápido destello azul, el pez vela se convirtió de nuevo en su forma original. Un pequeño demonio sirena con brillantes escamas turquesa en su cola.

-Bueno ya, vas a decirme a dónde nos dirigimos que es más importante que ir a la audiencia real de hoy?

-¡Feh! Cualquier cosa es más importante que la estúpida audiencia real, es lo mismo cada vez: duelos arreglados y cancioncitas tontas, no van a notar si no voy, ademas mira, ya estamos aquí.

Shippo levantó la mirada y de inmediato notó enfrente de él un enorme barco—una invención humana. Este se encontraba reposando entre las rocas de las profundidades, se veía viejo y obviamente tenía daños por doquier. Una gigante ancla oxidada yacía junto al barco, astas de madera puntiaguda sobresalían y a medida se acercaban más, la luz del sol que se filtraba en el agua se volvía cada vez más escasa.

El pequeño demonio se detuvo al ver como Inuyasha nadaba con prisa hacia lo que quedaba de el barco, adentrándose sin temor alguno en las ruinas de este por un pequeño hoyo.

-¡Inuyasha, NO! -con su voz chillona, Shippo esperó detener a Inuyasha, pero ya era muy tarde y el príncipe ya había desaparecido en el interior de el barco.

"¡Estupido Inuyasha!" Pensaba Shippo, comenzando a temblar mientras se preguntaba cómo su vida había llegado al punto en el que tenía que acompañar a Inuyasha en sus peligrosas aventuras.

Era verdad, había pasado un poco más de un año desde que Inuyasha había decidido que necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir sus hazañas arriesga vidas. O como el rebelde principe habia dicho "—Alguien a quien entrenar para convertirse en un verdadero demonio marino, para que al fin dejes de ser un enclenque, Shippo"

Echando de lado los pensamientos de el dia en el cual su mala suerte había empezado, Shippo se armó de valor, apretó los puños y comenzó a nadar hacia adelante.

-Estoy pequeño, ¿por que tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mi?

Una vez dentro del barco, y con cuidado de no lastimarse con la madera sobresaliente o las barras de metal, Shippo comenzó a buscar a Inuyasha.

Aunque la luz apenas alcanzaba el interior del barco, los demonios marinos como ellos estaban hechos para poder ver sin problema alguno en la oscuridad—pero eso no volvía la experiencia menos tenebrosa.

Varios peces pequeños que habían hecho del barco su hogar se movían por doquier, probablemente asustados por los dos intrusos.

-Oigan, pececitos, ¿no han visto a alguien mas pasar por aquí? Es un tonto, muuucho más grande que yo, tiene una cola con escamas rojas que necesitan pulirse y un cabello largo plateado que pide a gritos ser peinado.

Los peces no se inmutaron ante la pregunta amable de Shippo, en lugar de eso, se alejaron rápidamente, dejando varias burbujas atrás, al notar la sombra que crecía detrás del pequeño demonio sirena.

-¡Buahh! -una voz tenebrosa retumbó tras el, matandolo del susto y haciéndolo gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha explotaba en carcajadas por su pequeña broma.

-¡Eres un miedoso, Shippo! Mirate, estas temblando!

-¡C-cállate, Inuyasha! ¡Animal! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-No es mi culpa que seas asi. Yo he venido solo a lugares como este cientos de veces y nunca me ha pasado nada. -dijo con orgullo Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Shippo se detuvo de pronto.

-¿En serio te la pasas merodeando por barcos hundidos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienen de interesante?

Inuyasha bufó.

-¿Como que el que? ¡Absolutamente todo! Mira este lugar.

Shippo miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, pero no encontró más que un desastre total en lo que supuso, alguna vez había sido un bonito barco, eso y varios objetos humanos de los cuales desconocía el nombre y el uso.

-Ah, si tu lo dices…

-Bueno ahora ayudame. Necesito que tomes cualquier artefacto que te parezca interesante y me lo enseñes, ¿bien? ¡Pero nada de niñerias!

Con eso, el príncipe se alejó de nuevo, concentrado en la tarea de examinar los restos del barco para encontrar lo que él llamaba "artefactos interesantes". Shippo resopló con resignación.

Un dia de estos iba a tener que terminar su peligrosa amistad con Inuyasha—de hecho, él lo habría hecho ya hace mucho tiempo, de no ser que el pequeño sabía muy bien que él era la única persona a quien Inuyasha podía considerar "amigo" ya que el príncipe del mar, a pesar de ser realeza, era bastante solitario y rebelde. La mayoría de súbditos los veían de menos por ser el hijo bastardo del rey, su hermano parecía odiarlo y su padre era un poco frío y rara vez se encontraba en la misma parte del reino que sus dos hijos, por lo que Inuyasha era bastante solitario y Shippo no había podido negarse cuando este lo había tomado como aprendiz. ¡Pero lo habría hecho de saber en los problemas que esto lo meteria!

-¡Genial! ¡Encontre otra! -exclamó Inuyasha y Shippo nadó hacia el.

-¿Otra que?

-Mira, es como un colmillo pero de humanos -explicó Inuyasha mientras sostenía una katana en su mano y la levantaba como si estuviera a punto de entrar a una batalla. Shippo ladeo su cabeza.

-Pues no me parece la gran cosa, son mejores las espadas que tenemos nosotros las criaturas marinas. Mira, parece que está a punto de romperse, no la podrías usar en una pelea.

-No se trata de eso…. tu no comprendes. Mejor muéstrame que has encontrado.

Shippo asintió y nadó para llevarle a Inuyasha sus descubrimientos. Uno de ellos era una pequeña taza de un juego de té, otro mucho más grande, era el peto de una armadura antigua y el último objeto era un zapato. Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud de qué se trataban esas cosas y solo tenían una pequeña idea basada en sus escasos conocimientos sobre la vida humana.

-Hmm….supongo que no está mal. Normalmente no me llevaría las cosas pequeñas pero haré una excepción. Pásame la red de allá.

Una vez más, Shippo hizo caso e Inuyasha comenzó a organizar todas las cosas para poderlas cargar más fácilmente en la red, como si de un saco se tratara.

-Ahora espera aquí, creo que vi un esqueleto por allá. Una vez tenga listo todo nos iremos y podrás dejar de temblar como un pez asustado.

-¿U-un esqueleto? Inuyasha, no hablaras en serio, ¡¿o si?!

-¡Pero claro que si! -dijo Inuyasha alejándose.

"Bueno, es oficial" pensó Shippo, "el príncipe del mar está completamente loco" Si el rey, o su hermano mayor Sesshomaru se llegaban a enterar—¡vaya! Shippo no quería ni pensar en el problema que se armaría. Decir que a las criaturas marinas no les agradaban mucho los humanos era una atenuación. El rencor y odio que existía entre ambos mundos era profundo como el mar, por eso el pequeño demonio no entendía porque Inuyasha era así.

Justo cuando Shippo creyó que Inuyasha había estado bromeando, lo vio acercarse y efectivamente, justo como este había prometido, traía un esqueleto de humano con el, y una gran sonrisa malvada pintada en el rostro.

-No lo puedo creer, Inuyasha.

-Hay, ¡deja de ser tan llorón! -dijo el príncipe mientras acomodaba bien todas sus nuevas adquisiciones en la red, las amarraba con una soga y se las ponía sobre la espalda. -Ahora ya, vámonos.

Si tan solo hubiera sido tan fácil. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando un tiburón se escabulló en el barco con ellos. No fue hasta que vieron dientes brillantes venir hacia ellos con una increíble rapidez que notaron en el peligro en el que se encontraban.

Shippo gritó primero y nadó a esconderse atrás de Inuyasha, alertando al príncipe quien no hizo más que darse la vuelta, con una expresión muy aburrida y asustó al tiburón con un movimiento brusco y amenazante de sus garras, haciendo así que este se alejara a toda velocidad.

-¿Es enserio Shippo? ¿Le temes a los tiburones? ¡Pues para tu información los tiburones me temen a mi!

Aún aferrándose a su amigo y con miedo aún presente en su rostro, Shippo le contestó.

-Pero ni siquiera le hiciste nada.

El príncipe rodó los ojos, enfadado y apartó a Shippo de él mientras comenzaba a nadar fuera de la oscuridad del barco, de regreso por donde habían venido.

-Yo no lastimo animales, Shippo. Hay monstruos en el mar, con la fuerza de mil demonios y sin corazón ni conciencia—esas son las criaturas a las que me enfrento. Algún día acabaré con todas ellas.

El pequeño demonio sirena se sintió sorprendido. En varias ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo Inuyasha usaba sus grandes poderes de demonio para acabar con dichos monstruos marinos, pero nunca lo había oído hablar así, así que no pudo hacer más que ver a su casi-amigo con un poco de admiración—por primera vez— y seguir nadando.

* * *

-¡Amo Inuyasha! ¿Dónde está? ¡AMO INUYASHAA!

A la distancia, ambos Inuyasha y Shippo pudieron escuchar una voz molesta llamar el nombre del príncipe y supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¡Mierda, es el cangrejo Myoga!

-¡Te dije que te ibas a meter en problemas por no ir a la audiencia real! ¡Como si no hubiera pasado antes!

-¡Guarda silencio y llévate todas estas cosas! -dijo Inuyasha mientras le arrojaba a el pequeño demonio la red con los objetos humanos que habían conseguido.

-¿A donde las llevó? -Preguntó Shippo, tratando de no hundirse con el peso.

-A donde sea solo escóndelas y vete.

Con un destello de magia, la forma de Shippo cambió a la de un pulpo y fue de inmediato a hacer lo que Inuyasha le dijo.

Ahora estaba solo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el cangrejo Myoga lo encontrara.

-Ah, aquí está, amo Inuyasha. Llevo toda la tarde buscándolo.

El solo rodó los ojos.

-Aja, pues aquí estoy. ¿Que sucede ahora? ¿Acaso ya regresó mi padre?

-Ehm, pues no. Aún no—p-pero esa no es excusa para que se salte los deberes reales así como así!

-Pues a mi me parece que si.

-¡Que no, amo Inuyasha! ¿Donde ha estado?

-Ah...por ahí.

-"Por ahí" no es una respuesta. Ahora su hermano quiere verlo, me pidió que lo buscara para decirle que fuera a verlo enseguida.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Y ahora qué quiere ese?

-Más respeto a su majestad, por favor, amo Inuyasha. Y para contestar su pregunta, no lo sé, pero se veía muy enojado.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos y gruñó quejándose, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-¡Bien, iré a ver que quiere el inútil de Sesshomaru!

No queriendo pasar ni un segundo más escuchando los sermones de Myoga, Inuyasha comenzó a nadar hacia el palacio real—enojado y a toda velocidad, dejando un rastro de pequeñas burbujas atrás. No le tomó más de un par de minutos llegar a su destino.

Todo brillaba dorado en el palacio real. La estructura hecha de oro era alta, cada pilar decorado con caracolas de mar de todos los tipos. Hermosas flores marinas crecían por doquier y le daban al lugar un ambiente de felicidad que según Inuyasha, no podía ser otra cosa más que engañoso.

El palacio siempre se encontraba lleno de sirenas importantes que iban y venían, presumiendo sus finas y brillantes escamas de colores, sus accesorios hechos de estrellas de mar o algún tipo de caracol. Nadie se molestaba en ocultar su desagrado por el príncipe menor, no hacían ningún esfuerzo en disimular sus miradas llenas de veneno, o sus comentarios malintencionados hacia el.

No importaba de todos modos, Inuyasha ya se había acostumbrado a ser visto de menos por los miembros de la corte real—y por casi todos los demás, por eso hace mucho tiempo había dejado de tratar de encajar y prefería pasar su tiempo explorando cavernas peligrosas o barcos hundidos.

Después de cruzar los pasillos e ignorar todos los malos gestos que se encontró en el camino, logró llegar a la sala del trono—en donde se encontraba Sesshomaru esperándolo.

El príncipe Sesshomaru era…diferente, distinguido y bastante intimidante, pero Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo se había dejado de sentir asustado por la mirada helada y sin expresión alguna de su medio hermano.

-Vaya, así que al fin te has dignado a aparecerte por aquí.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en su lugar enfrente del trono real, sin apartar su mirada retante de la de su hermano.

Sesshomaru tenía una hermosa y larga cola de sirena, con escamas plateadas y un toque de rojo en los alrededores. Su cabello, igualmente plateado, no era rebelde y alborotado como el de Inuyasha, si no que el de su medio hermano era fino y parecía flotar elegantemente obedeciendo cada movimiento de Sesshomaru.

-¿Es que no tienes nada que decir?

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? La audiencia ya pasó ya no tiene caso que me quieras regañar por eso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con un solo movimiento de su aleta, Sesshomaru había nadado para quedar cara a cara con Inuyasha, pero este no retrocedió ni un poco.

-¿Cuando va a ser el dia en el que dejes de avergonzar a esta familia? -cada sílaba pronunciada lenta y peligrosamente mientras Sesshomaru entrecerraba sus ojos dorados en forma de amenaza.

-Quiza el dia que dejes de ser tan estirado, idiota. -Los insultos entre los dos príncipes no eran nada nuevo. Quizá una vez, hace mucho tiempo, tales palabras habrían tenido algún efecto en el otro, pero ahora no hacian mas que irrilarlos levemente.

-Si fuera por mi, ya te hubiera exiliado junto con los monstruos de las profundidades.

-Pero yo también soy hijo de mi padre, y mientras él viva no podrás hacerlo. Aunque sería mejor que tener que verte la cara todos los días. ¿Eso era todo?

Sesshomaru retrocedió, regresando al trono una vez más.

-No. No era todo. El dia de hoy recibimos a unos invitados especiales en nuestra corte, de un reino más pequeño, más sin embargo merecían una bienvenida como se debe—pero el necio príncipe Inuyasha no se molestó en aparecer.

-Y estoy feliz de no haberlo hecho… -murmuró Inuyasha.

-No te permitiré más que sigas con tus juegos, Inuyasha. La siguiente audiencia es en un par de dias y mas te vale estar presente. Ese día se hará un anuncio muy importante y tu presencia es indispensable. ¿Entendido?

Inuyasha rodó sus ojos.

-Aja… como no.

-Estas advertido. Ahora fuera de mi vista.

Inuyasha hizo lo posible para aguantarse las ganas de gritarle groserías a su hermano, pero prefirió ya no tener que escucharlo más por el día así que nadó lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de la pesadilla que llamaban palacio real.

* * *

-¿Que era lo que quería su hermano, amo Inuyasha? -preguntó el cangrejo Myoga, quien se encontraba esperando fuera del palacio, posado sobre una roca en el momento en el que Inuyasha pasó nadando.

-¡Hah! ¿Y Qué más iba a querer? Regañarme como siempre.

-Hay amo, yo le sigo diciendo, se lo digo siempre! Tiene que tomarse sus tareas reales con más seriedad, amo.

Inuyasha había estado escuchando comentarios así toda su vida y con el tiempo se había vuelto un experto en ignorarlos—al igual que sus deberes reales, al parecer.

-Bueno, como sea. Sesshomaru dijo que habían recibido a personas importantes hoy y que pronto habrá un "anuncio importante" ¿Tienes idea de lo que se trata, Cangrejo?

Myoga negó con la cabeza.

-Tuve órdenes del príncipe Sesshomaru de irlo a buscar temprano y como no lo encontré hasta que ya era demasiado tarde yo tambien me perdi de todo.

-...Bueno, supongo que no importa mucho. Seguro no se trata de nada importante y Sesshomaru solo exagera como de costumbre. Como sea, adios cangrejo Myoga.

-¡P-pero amo Inuyasha! ¿Ahora a dónde va?

-¡Por ahí!

Y con eso, Inuyasha se fue, dejando a un muy preocupado cangrejo Myoga atrás. Sin embargo, el príncipe no sabía que con determinación, su pequeño y entrometido consejero esta vez, se había decidido a seguirlo y descubrir lo que sea que Inuyasha estaba escondiendo de una vez por todas.

* * *

-Al fin llegas, -dijo Shippo molesto, aun convertido en un pulpo. -ya no sabia que hacer con todas estas cosas. Te metiste en problemas, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha bufó mientras se hacía cargo de los tesoros que habían adquirido temprano en el dia.

-Dame esto. Y no importa, no sucedió nada nuevo—los mismos sermones de siempre. Ya estoy cansado. Ahora sígueme y deja de hacer preguntas.

A regañadientes, pero Shippo lo siguió, regresando a su forma original mientras trataba de no quedarse atrás.

Después de nadar por varios minutos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pared de rocas—un callejón sin salida.

-¿Ahora que? -preguntó Shippo, para nada impresionado.

Inuyasha ignoró la pregunta del demonio y con la mano que tenía libre, movió una de las rocas más grandes, mostrando así un camino oscuro y estrecho que llevaba a quien sabe donde.

-Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí? Pasa, rápido antes de que alguien nos vea!

Shippo dudaba mientras contemplaba la oscuridad que lo recibía enfrente y junto a él, Inuyasha comenzaba a perder la paciencia así que le dio un empujón, obligándolo a avanzar.

-¡Deja de ser un miedoso! ¡Te prometo que no es nada malo!

Y con eso entró Shippo a la caverna, Inuyasha había colocado de nuevo la roca detrás de ellos, dejándolos encerrados adentro. Inuyasha comenzó a nadar hacia adelante y Shippo lo siguió—se veía una tenue luz, la cual se volvia mas fuerte conforme iban avanzando más.

La luz se volvió casi segadora por un momento, y Shippo tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con sus manos por un momento, pero en el momento en el que levantó la mirada, se topó con una vista increible.

La forma de las rocas había cambiado, el pequeño túnel los había llevado hacia una extensa caverna en forma de cono. Faltaban algunas rocas en la parte superior de la cueva, dejando así que los rayos de sol se filtraban por doquier. Pero nada de eso era impresionante, lo que hizo que Shippo se detuviera, asombrado a observar, era la gran colección de objetos humanos que se encontraban organizados alrededor, colocados cuidadosamente en las rocas como estantes. Habían varias espadas, o como Inuyasha las había llamado—"colmillos humanos." Otros tipos de armas también, de las cuales el pequeño desconocia el nombre, pero podía deducir fácilmente de lo que se trataban. ¡Un pequeño cañón! de eso si conocía el nombre. Los esqueletos abundanban en la caverna de Inuyasha, y todos se encontraban arreglados en poses, cada una más ridícula que la otra. El resto del lugar se encontraba ocupado con objetos más pequeños pero igual de misteriosos y forasteros.

No era nada tenebroso ni macabro como lo que Shippo normalmente esperaría del príncipe Inuyasha—era algo raro, excéntrico y un poco hermoso.

-¡Vaya! Inuyasha, ¿cuando tuviste tiempo de hacer algo así?

-Pues, -le contestó el príncipe mientras sacaba su nueva katana, el esqueleto y los demás objetos de la red y nadaba para buscar un lugar para acomodar sus cosas nuevas. -esto no es nada nuevo para mi, llevo mucho tiempo robando cosas humanas y este lugar lo encontré hace ya muchos años.

-Ah ya veo…. ¿y por que la gran fascinación con los humanos, Inuyasha? Creo que tienes problemas…

Inuyasha se apresuró hacia Shippo para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡Inuyasha tonto! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-¡Keh! ¡Yo creo que tu tienes problemas! Y no es ninguna fascinación, ¡es mera curiosidad!

El silencio cayó en la cueva, Inuyasha se quedó en medio de todo, admirando su vasta colección, la cual nunca estaría completa. El príncipe levantó la vista hasta la superficie. su rostro lleno de anhelo, rayos de sol líquidos caían sobre él, haciéndolo ver sereno—y un poco triste.

-Tengo todas estas cosas….pero aveces me pregunto ¿qué hay allá arriba? ¿Como es la gente allá?

-Um…¿A qué te refieres? Los humanos son malos, ¿recuerdas? Y aunque no lo fueran, hay que permanecer en el agua y no dejarnos ser vistos…son las reglas.

-Eso ya lo se. Igual no dije que pensara que fueran buenos. -dijo Inuyasha, regresando a su actitud normal. -solo dije que me parecería interesante ver a alguno de cerca. Hundir un barco o algo asi.

Ese ultimo comentario hizo a Shippo estremecerse con temor.

-Inuyasha! No hablarás, en serio ¿o si? ¡No me digas que ya has hecho eso antes!

El príncipe solo rió arrogantemente.

-¡Claro que no he hecho eso antes! Pero si tuviera la oportunidad no dudes que lo haría! Después de todo, los humanos son enemigos de las criaturas marinas como nosotros, así que no tendría nada de malo.

-¡Eso seria horrible! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Y si lo llegas a hacer, no me llames para que vaya contigo!

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera llamar a Shippo un miedoso una vez más, este decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación por su propio bien.

-Mira, ¿porque no mejor me enseñas que son todas estas cosas humanas? Ya que sabes tanto de la superficie y todo eso,

-¡Feh! ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Bueno, -Shippo nadó alrededor, entre tantas armas, esqueletos y tesoros brillantes tratando de buscar algo que le llamara la atención. Al final tomó la pequeña taza de té que él mismo había encontrado ese dia. -Dime para qué sirve esto.

Inuyasha arqueó la ceja y le arrebató a Shippo la taza.

-¿Que no es obvio? Mira, tiene dibujos así que es decorativo y observa su forma. Se pone en la cabeza así -Muy seguro de sí mismo, Inuyasha se puso la taza en la cabeza como si de un sombrero se tratara, y luego se la quitó de inmediato. -¡pero es para niñas!

-¡Ohh, ya veo! -de alguna manera, había logrado convencer a Shippo también.

-Y dime ¿por que guardas tantos colmillos humanos y armas que ya no funcionan? -preguntó Shippo.

-No hay razón, -se encogió de hombros Inuyasha. -aún no tengo una espada propia y practico mis habilidades con las cosas que me encuentro por ahí. Aunque tienes razón, ninguna sirve.

El pequeño demonio seguía nadando por la caverna fascinado y apuntó hacia una diminuta colección de zapatos en un cofre.

-¿Y esto?

-Ah, eso es más fácil. No se como se llaman pero los humanos los usan en sus…pies. No pueden caminar sin ellos.

-¡Vaya Inuyasha! Creí que estabas loco—aun lo creo, pero tu conocimiento sobre el mundo humano me sorprende de verdad.

-Si, bueno no importa. -le contestó Inuyasha, su ánimo decayendo de pronto. -no es como si me sirve de algo—no es como si alguna vez conviviré con humanos ni nada….

Como si la cueva respondiera a las emociones de Inuyasha, la luz se volvió más tenue y el ambiente más lúgubre, pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera sentirse más miserable y de que Shippo pudiera preguntarle a Inuyasha cuál era el problema, un estruendo los puso alerta a ambos.

Varias cosas se cayeron de su lugar para revelar a el cangrejo Myoga quien se encontraba escondido desde hace rato y había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Cualquier contacto con el mundo humano esta prohibido y usted lo sabe, amo Inuyasha! ¡Mire este lugar! ¡¿Quien sabe cuantas reglas habrá roto ya?! No lo puedo creer, esto es una locura!

-Vaya vaya vaya… ¡Pero si es el cangrejo Myoga! -dijo Inuyasha con una voz peligrosa mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Cangrejo Myoga! ¡No le digas nada a el hermano de Inuyasha por favor! ¡Y si lo haces, no me menciones a mi! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! -suplicó Shippo.

-Ah, ¡ya veo! Quieren que guarde su terrible secreto pero no tengo razón alguna para hacerlo, ¡el amo Inuyasha jamás me escucha y esto ya es el colmo! ¡Amo Inuyasha, esta extraña obsesión con los humanos tiene que terminar ahora mismo!

Inuyasha rodó los ojos y sostuvo al cangrejo entre sus manos.

-Tu no sabes nada. Si en verdad has estado escuchando entonces sabes que no tengo intención alguna de abandonar este lugar.

-Inuyasha, ¿no te molesta que Myoga haya descubierto esta cueva? -le preguntó Shippo.

-Claro que si…no es bueno que muchos sepan de este secreto—por eso es que esto se quedara entre nosotros y nadie dirá nada. ¿No es así, Myoga?

-¡Pero amo Inuyasha! ¿Como me pide eso?

-¡Ni mi padre ni Sesshomaru se enterarán! -ordenó el príncipe con firmeza y seguridad en su voz. -Además piensa, te echarán a ti la culpa también, Myoga….por no vigilarme bien.

-Esto es un chantaje! -se quejó Myoga saltando de las manos de Inuyasha y comenzando a recorrer la caverna. -¡Miren toda esta chatarra humana! ¿Es por esto que nunca llega a tiempo a las audiencias, o a sus deberes reales? Aun no lo puedo creer—¡un principe no deberia de comportarse asi!

El cangrejo continuó vociferando pero Inuyasha ya se había aburrido de escuchar—después de todo se encontraba seguro que Myoga no lo delataría, o al menos eso esperaba.

El príncipe se encontraba sentado tratando de bloquear las palabras de regaño de Myoga cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Algo en la superficie bloqueaba la luz, justo por encima de ellos.

Inuyasha no tardó mucho en adivinar de lo que se trataba.

Un barco—y luego el sonido de explosiones en el cielo.

Sin poder contenerse a sí mismo, Inuyasha sonrió malévolamente y salió rápidamente de la caverna para comenzar a nadar hacia la superficie. Todo esto mientras ignoraba los gritos desesperados de Shippo y Myoga quienes le rogaban que regresara.

-¡Inuyasha va a hundir ese barco, Myoga! ¡Justo como lo había prometido!

-¡No si podemos detenerlo! Vamos tras el, Shippo.

Y así, nadaron los tres hacia la superficie, donde las luces de colores que explotaban en el cielo celebraban la travesía de un enorme barco, en el cual la princesa Kagome Higurashi festejaba su cumpleaños número diecisiete y regresaba a casa.

* * *

 **Así es, nombré este fic como la mejor cancion en toda la película ;D**

 **Así es, estoy comenzando una nueva historia sin terminar las demás ;D**

 **Honestly, me divertí al escribir esto pero cuando terminé, reflexione un poco y pensé "¿que mierdas acabo de escribir?" xD**

 **La idea de esto nació cuando fui a ver Disney on Ice el mes pasado. La Sirenita ni siquiera fue parte del show, al principio iba a escribir de Enredados ya que ya hay demasiado de Inuyasha/La Bella y la Bestia ya que es la opción más obvia pero bueno, terminó siendo La Sirenita :) en parte, algunas cosas de esta historia también están inspiradas en el libro "Matar un Reino" de Alexandra Christo, el cual también es una re-imaginación de La Sirenita (muy buen libro, lo super recomiendo!)**

 **Como espero se hayan dado cuenta ya, no me gusta copiar las historias exactamente como son presentadas en las películas, me gusta darle mi propio toque a las cosas asi que van a haber varios cambios y espero que se queden a leer el resto de la historia para verlos todos!**

 **Esta historia la hago mas que nada por diversión, creo que podría llamarla comedia y no espero que nadie se la tome tan enserio, es solo una parodia a Disney con amor :3 Aun así espero que se hayan divertido un rato leyendo, al final eso es lo que importa, distraerse un rato (Por eso es que escribo esto siempre que me de pereza trabajar en mis otras historias)**

 **Solo díganme, me esta quedando bien? Les ha gustado el primer capítulo? Me gustaría que me digan ya que normalmente no escribo cosas así :/**

 **En fin, gracias por leer! Los quiero mucho a todos mis lectores y espero con ansias sus opiniones! Besos!**

 **-Flora :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Los vientos eran suaves mientras se acercaba el atardecer, dando paso a una noche perfecta para navegar—para celebrar bajo la luz de estrellas y antorchas.

Música descuidada pero alegre llenaba el ambiente del barco y sus alrededores, al igual que risas y voces agitadas y emocionadas.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa!" gritaban todos los pasajeros del barco en unísono mientras la cumpleañera no hacia mas que sonreir y resplandecer ante toda la atención de sus amigos.

¡Y vaya que ella resplandecía! Una princesa, despues de todo, siempre seria una princesa, aunque esta no fuera nada convencional.

En los cien reinos todos conocían el nombre de Kagome Higurashi, la hermosa heredera al trono del reino Tama, quien había escogido el mar y la aventura en lugar de la corona. La princesa vestía comúnmente, una camisa blanca de cuello y una larga y desgastada falda azul adornaban su cuerpo en vez de elegantes vestidos de seda.

Su belleza—al igual que su valentía—tampoco era ningún secreto en los reinos. Muchos príncipes y reyes la deseaban, pero ella misma se había encargado de ponerle a su mano un precio tan alto que era casi imposible de pagar, asegurándose así una larga vida de libertad en el mar, cazando monstruos y bandidos por igual. Una vida sin etiqueta.

Y ahora danzaba en la cubierta de madera de su propio barco sin preocupación alguna. Su piel perlada brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y su cabello, largo y cuervo, bailaba al viento, obedeciendo a la música que tocaban los hombres del barco. Ella estaba feliz.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! -Kagome detuvo su baile y no pudo evitar reír al ver como su tripulación festejaba, como si no hubiera un mañana. Después de todo aún faltaban diez días para la verdadera fecha de su cumpleaños. -Sango, ¡aún no puedo creerlo! ¿Cuando tuvieron tiempo preparar todo esto?

Junto a la princesa, una bella chica de largos cabellos negros quien parecía estar un poco ida por tanto alcohol dio una vuelta riendo y habló por encima de la música.

-Ya lo sabes, ¡todo por su majestad! ¡Que viva nuestra princesa!

Sango levantó su bebida y todos los demás contestaron "¡Que viva!"

-Ya, en serio -le respondió Kagome con un pequeño empujón.

-Bueno, -comenzó Sango una vez había parado de reir. -fue idea mía y de Miroku. Sabíamos que al llegar, tu madre te organizaría un gran baile espectacular para tu cumpleaños y conociendote sabíamos que no te la pasarías nada bien.

-Tuvieron razón.

-¿Y qué mejor día para celebrar que la última noche antes de llegar a casa? Entonces nos encargamos de distraerte en nuestro último puerto. Fue ahí cuando trajimos a bordo las bebidas y los fuegos artificiales—también la comida y del reino de Kyokko te encargamos ehm…otro regalito. Lo escondimos bastante bien, para su tamaño.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza, su interés despertando de pronto por el comentario de su amiga. El reino Kyokko era famoso por su gran riqueza en arte de cualquier tipo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que es?

Su amiga y segunda al mando se echó a reír sin contestar y Kagome no hizo más que rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. De lo que sea de lo que se tratara la supuesta sorpresa, Kagome se encontraba segura que no podía ser nada bueno. Ella conocía bien a sus mejores amigos—no podía esperar.

-Ah, pero si son mis dos damas favoritas en todo el mar. -caminando hacia ellas por entre la multitud que bailaba, venía Miroku y en cada mano sostenía un trago de sake.

-Miroku, -lo saludó Kagome. -Le estaba agradeciendo a Sango por este detalle, aunque no era para nada necesario.

-¡Tonterías! Incluso una princesa merece divertirse, especialmente en su cumpleaños! -Miroku extendió las manos para ofrecerles las bebidas a las dos chicas.

-No gracias, -contestó Kagome. -no soporto demasiado alcohol y lo saben. Mejor guardarlo para los demas, ademas creo que Sango ya ha tenido suficiente.

-¡Hah! ¿Suficiente? ¡Yo diré cuando haya tenido suficiente! -con eso le arrebató el sake de las manos a Miroku y el joven no hacía más que mirarla con cara de bobo y ojos de amor mientras la segunda al mando continuaba bebiendo.

-Oh mi querida Sango, no importa que tan como pirata actúes, tu nunca dejas de ser hermosa. ¡Sería un honor para mi que me acompañaras a bailar esta noche!

Las palabras de Miroku hubieran resultado tiernas para cualquiera, de no ser porque estas fueron seguidas de las manos ambulantes de este mismo, las cuales siempre buscaban acariciar las partes más prohibidas del cuerpo de Sango.

-¡No gracias! No me encuentro tan ebria. -ella golpeó su mano lejos de ella.

-¿Y después de un par de tragos mas?

-Déjame reformular eso: _Jamás_ me encontraré tan ebria.

Kagome sonrió ante la conversación de sus amigos—la cual ya era bastante familiar para ella.

-En verdad no bailaras, Sango? -le preguntó Kagome a su amiga.

-Quizá baile contigo luego -le guiñó un ojo Sango. -pero adelantense si quieren, y Kagome, avisame si Miroku intenta tocarte. Yo misma le cortaré la mano.

Kagome asintió divertida mientras se alejaba con Miroku quien fingía estar profundamente herido por las palabras de Sango.

La música sonaba tan fuerte y animada como siempre, mientras caminaban en la pista de baile entre las otras parejas y las personas bailando solas. Entre violines y tambores, acordeones y trompetas mal tocadas, una bonita melodía florecía y así la princesa comenzó a bailar con su amigo. Bailaron y rieron bajo la luna, hasta que les dolieron los pies, hasta que Sango finalmente decidió unirse a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y hasta que la música finalmente disminuyó a un tono más calmado—una canción solo para dos, pero ellos eran tres y cuando Sango al fin cedió ante las insistencias de Miroku de bailar, sólo quedó ella.

Kagome suspiró, cansada pero feliz, mientras se alejaba de la conmoción y observaba a sus amigos y a toda su tripulación divertirse. Algunos se habían desmayado debido a toda la bebida, algunos seguían bailando lentamente al ritmo de las flautas románticas y otros no se habían atrevido a separarse de los alimentos frescos adquiridos en el último muelle, por no mencionar el pastel. Aún así, el espíritu de fiesta y compañerismo era libre en el aire, y ella supuso que no tenía nada que ver con su no-cumpleaños.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta de la bola de pelusa gorda que se frotaba contra sus botas, rogando por tener un poco de su atención.

-¡Buyo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué no estás durmiendo? Siempre estás durmiendo. -ella se agachó para recoger al gato en sus brazos y besar su frente. -Supongo que puedes hacerme compañía.

Miró hacia el mar—su amor actual y probablemente, su futura perdición— y se preguntó si algún día encontraría lo que estaba buscando, la llave que abriría para siempre su jaula de princesa: el corazón de una sirena.

Su cabello voló contra el viento mientras se acercaba al borde de madera del barco, mirando a su destino. Estaban tan cerca de la orilla que ya podía ver el palacio en el que había crecido. La alegria que habia estado sintiendo toda la noche se desvaneció de pronto.

-Mira, Buyo, ya estamos prácticamente en casa.

La princesa debería estar feliz de volver a su hogar, el reino ciertamente se alegraria de su regreso y también la reina y el príncipe, su hermano menor. Todos la extrañaban mucho….y ella también a ellos, pero de una manera diferente. Llamar hogar al reino se sentía extraño últimamente.

¿Qué clase de princesa era si no amaba la corona? ¿Si ella prefería un barco y no un trono y botas de cuero gastadas en lugar de resplandecientes zapatillas?

Estas preguntas siempre invadian su mente en los peores momentos posibles, especialmente cuando estaba disfrutando demasiado su vida de navegante o en las noches antes de regresar a casa.

Empezaba a hacer frío. Kagome se estremeció, abrazando al gato más cerca de ella. Quizás más alcohol no hubiera sido tan malo, pero ella no podía permitírselo, no cuando tenía una reunión real a primera hora de la mañana y sabía que la reina la estaría esperando con una expresión seria pero amable.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales la devolvió a la realidad y todos sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por música y el sonido de las voces de sus amigos llamando su nombre.

-Kagome! -dijo Sango colgándose de ella con un abrazo, haciendo que el gato saltara de sus brazos y regresara rápidamente por donde había venido. -que haces observando al mar—a la distancia con tanta tristeza en tus ojos?

Su amiga lo dijo como una broma, pero Kagome se dio cuenta en ese momento de que en verdad se había encontrado bastante triste. Eso no era nada nuevo, pero desearía que ese sentimiento no se mostrará en sus mirar.

-¿Es porque estamos regresando a casa?

-No Sango, no hay tristeza en mis ojos y si la hubiera, no es por que volvemos a casa.

Mentiras, todas mentiras.

-Bueno, mejor borra ese ceño fruncido de tu rostro, Kagome. Regresa con los demas, todos estan emocionados por entregarte ya tus regalos.

* * *

Habían instalado una silla grande con flores para que ella se sentara mientras le entregaban regalos. Debería haber estado molesta por todos los mimos, y se encontraba a punto de protestar diciendo que no necesitaba ningún regalo, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que la organización elegante era una burla divertida de las tradiciones reales, fue capaz de reír junto con todos los demás.

Su tripulación la había bañado con regalos simples pero encantadores que la hacían más feliz que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera recibir en la corte.

Botellas de alcohol suficiente para durar por años, ya que ella no bebía mucho. Un par nuevo de botas, algunas flechas, un brazalete hecho de conchas marinas y su favorito: un gran libro de sirenas de parte de Sango. Kagome no podría haber estado más agradecida por el amor y la lealtad de las personas que la rodeaban.

Una cosa, sin embargo, que le impedía divertirse por completo, eran las risitas de Sango y Miroku a su lado, en voz baja y llenas de malicia.

-De acuerdo ustedes dos, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué están tramando?

-Nada mi dulce Kagome, -se defendió Miroku, con un tono bastante falso.

-Nada en absoluto ... Ahora mira, aquí está el último regalo antes del grande. -dijo Sango, llevando la atención de Kagome hacia uno de los tripulantes quien se acercaba para entregarle a la princesa una pequeña caja.

-Un recuerdo de casa. -dijo con una voz amable y luego se alejó.

Con cuidado, Kagome abrió la caja y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo mientras sacaba un pequeño collar adornado con una pequeña joya púrpura: la perla shikon. Esta era falsa, por supuesto, sin embargo ella sonrió. Un recuerdo de su hogar en efecto.

La perla era un artefacto legendario, el cual muchos creían era solo una leyenda fabricada por la realeza de Tama para sobresalir entre los demás reinos. Pero era real y esta había sido entregada por los dioses a los Higurashi hace siglos para proteger de las ambiciosas garras de los demonios o incluso algunos humanos. La historia, por más increíble que fuera, estaba mejor guardada en secreto, contada en susurros solamente por los habitantes de Tama.

Así es como el reino había recibido su nombre hace una centuria, ese honor se les había sido entregados por los dioses y transmitidos en cuentos, e incluso después de todo este tiempo, la perla aún permanecía oculta en el castillo real de los Higurashi. Kagome nunca había visto la perla con sus propios ojos, pero siempre había podido sentir el inmenso poder espiritual que venía del objeto bendito que traía alegría y paz a su reino.

-Muchas gracias, -sonrió Kagome. Aunque un collar como ese se podria facilmente encontrar en cualquier esquina o tienda del reino, Kagome nunca había tenido uno y el gesto le había gustado bastante así que de inmediato se puso el accesorio al rededor de su cuello.

-Bueno, señorita Kagome, ese collar si que tiene suerte de adornar tu hermoso cuello.

-Ten cuidado, Miroku, no te atrevas a cortejar a la princesa de esa manera, sabes, después de todo, solo hay una cosa en este mundo que haría que un hombre fuera digno de Kagome y todos en los cien reinos saben lo que es…

De repente, la segundo al mando levantó las manos y los músicos volvieron a sus instrumentos de nuevo para comenzar una hermosa melodía que todos en el barco de Kagome ya conocían, pero eso solo logró molestar a la princesa, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar la primera nota..

-¡No! -Protestó Kagome, pero era demasiado tarde y pronto todos, excepto ella, ya cantaban al unísono la canción que se había escrito sobre la princesa de Tama hacía solo un par de años.

La atmósfera se animó de nuevo, con todos riendo, bailando y cantando la canción de Kagome, pero ella permaneció sentada, sacudiendo su cabeza. Ella sabía bien que todo era un poco de burla alegre de sus amigos, sin malas intenciones, pero la canción que contaba su historia hacía mucho que se había vuelto aburrida para ella.

Todo había sucedido un par de años atrás y había sido en un día aparentemente normal cuando los eventos que habían cambiado su destino para siempre habían tenido lugar.

Ocurrió en una mañana de verano la primera vez que un príncipe de un reino lejano se apareció la sala real, en frente de Kagome y su madre para hacer el tan descarado acto de pedir su mano. Kagome pudo ver que la reina no iba a dudar en dar su mano a aquel príncipe extraño, así que en un acto de desesperación ella levantó su barbilla y su voz y sin vacilar aceptó casarse con él—con una tan sola condición, solo si el príncipe le traía como ofrenda el corazón de una sirena.

Kagome solo tenía quince en ese entonces, y su madre se había indignado demasiado, y ahora al recordarlo, Kagome se rió entre dientes. Pero la noticia había corrido y no había nada que la reina había podido hacer para detenerlo—la princesa de Tama tenía un precio imposible de pagar y ella esperaba desde el fondo de su ser que nadie nunca se apareciera enfrente de su palacio con un corazón de sirena que ofrecer.

Y ahora, una canción bastante molesta que contaba su historia se había esparcido por todos los reinos y a su tripulación le encantaba cantar a todo pulmón solo para fastidiarla—y al parecer ni en su celebración de cumpleaños se podía salvar de ella.

Una vez la canción al fin acabó y todos regresaron hacia ella riendo y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír y rodar sus ojos.

-Si cantan eso una vez más—

-¡Podríamos hacerlo justo ahora! -molestó Miroku.

-¡Por Favor no!

-Creo que ya es suficiente, aunque todo aquí _amemos_ esa canción, no hay duda que eres bastante inteligente Kagome. Pedir el corazón de una peligrosa criatura marina que no existe—ojala se me hubiera ocurrido a mi.

Las palabras de Sango crearon revuelo entre las personas de la tripulación. "Claro que existen! Mi primo fue ahogado por una!" "Acaso tienes pruebas de aquello?" "Cómo van a existir? Es imposible!" "Practicamente vivimos en el mar y nunca hemos visto una!"

Era verdad. Kagome siempre había tenido una fascinación por el mundo, sus criaturas mágicas y las aventuras que estás pudieran ofreces y aunque Kagome había presenciado todo tipo de demonios y monstruos crueles en sus años de viaje, las sirenas seguían siendo una cosa mágica, completamente desconocida para los ojos humanos, conocidas solo en libros de cuentos, en historias de terror y leyendas antiguas.

A pesar de nunca haber visto una, esas criaturas marinas sin duda alguna habían salvado su vida.

-La princesa está muy pensativa hoy.

-¡Ya se que es lo que sucede! -dijo de pronto Miroku. -Toda esta plática de sirenas hizo a Kagome refleccionar. La princesa se siente sola, y quiere un príncipe que baile con ella en su cumpleaños!

Fue un comentario algo inesperado y Kagome pudo sentir sus mejillas tornarse del color de las rosas.

-¿Que estas diciendo, Miroku? Si hubiera querido casarme yo—

-Si, si—ya sé lo que vas a decir Kagome, pero no me engañas. Podrás ser una princesa, una aventurera y la guardiana de la perla, pero al final de todo sigues siendo una chica.

-¿Que tiene que ver que sea una chica? Sango también lo es y te rechaza todos los días.

-Kagome tiene razón, -respondió Sango. -No deberías de burlarte de la cumpleañera, estar sola no tiene nada de malo. Quizá Kagome no quiere a un príncipe, quizá quiere a una princesa—o a un monstruo.

-¿Un monstruo? -Kagome preguntó con curiosidad y Sango se encogió de hombros.

-O un demonio, quien sabe. Siempre has tenido un lado suave para los híbridos. Quizá sean más divertidos que la realeza que te frecuenta en la corte.

Kagome quiso negarlo por un momento pero comenzó a pensar...no parecía tan mala idea si un demonio se apareciera con un corazón de sirena. Sería divertido ver la reacción de todos, aunque claro, ella jamás podría aceptar algo así.

-Sabes que la perla de Shikon—aquel tesoro que todos los monstruos y demonios buscan se encuentra protegida y escondida en nuestro palacio, por lo que sería de lo más estúpido enamorarme de un monstruo y llevarlo al palacio. Por eso es que luchamos contra monstruos y bandidos, para que nuestro reino y la perla estén siempre a salvo.

-¡Vaya, Sango tenía razón! ¡Si que te encuentras decaída! Era un chiste, princesa Kagome, mejor regresa a bailar con nosotros y levanta de nuevo ese ánimo! Siempre te pones así cuando regresamos a casa!

Miroku tomó a Kagome del brazo y le dio una vuelta, luego otra y junto con Sango comenzaron a reír, llenando su mundo de color de nuevo, así que ella no pudo negarse a bailar toda la noche si era necesario.

Los problemas podían esperar—las pesadas nubes de lluvia que nadie aún había notado podían esperar.

"No hay ningún corazón de sirena." Pensó Kagome mientras bailaba. "La perla está a salvo en el palacio." Se recordó a sí misma mientras cantaba. Más la princesa ignoraba por completo a el príncipe demonio, quien la observaba entre las sombras y quien con solo su existencia ponía las dos más fuertes creencias de Kagome en riesgo.

El corazón estaba justo ahí, y comenzaba a latir por ella. La perla aún se encontraba en el palacio, pero esta ahora corría un terrible peligro.

* * *

 **Un capítulo un poco corto para presentar a Kagome y a los demás en esta historia, espero que aunque lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Un quick disclaimer: La idea de los cien reinos la tomé prestada de Alexandra Christo en su libro: Matar un Reino, el cual ya había mencionado antes.**

 **No se que mas decir, no estoy del todo feliz con la estructura de este capítulo ya que tenia que meter mucha información/? y no sabia como meter todo lo importante en un solo capítulo de introducción.**

 **Aun así, siempre me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia, los capítulos me salen como magia en un solo dia, hay que agradecerle a Disney :v siempre que escribo esto escucho canciones Disney, si no no me concentro.**

 **Supongo que si la cancion de Inuyasha en el primer capítulo era Part of Your World, la de Kagome en este vendría siendo How Far I'll Go de Moana o algo asi xD Quien sabe…**

 **Pero en fin, este capítulo es un desastre! Aun así gracias por leer y si deciden dejar review, también mil gracias! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


End file.
